


doji doj

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: stream 4 Morant
Kudos: 2





	doji doj

dearest reader,

i need to enlighten you on old doja cat

like 4 Morant [Better Luck Next Time] ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3l5tAW-Yg&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3l5tAW-Yg&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=1)

you may have heard part of it on tiktok 

that's the same person who sings say so it's crazy

but some of her old music is insanely good

that one's my favorite

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vjjI277MDU&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vjjI277MDU&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=3)

that one's good too

she was not in a good place for most of these

but the best things can come out of pain ngl

she used to go by doji doj

and the ones where she's harmonizing herself and stuff?? ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc6MaiQqZIs&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc6MaiQqZIs&list=PLd0hAftYCJ9_1ZVLZYXnwkA23Ipr5ed_M&index=5))

s o g o o d

old doja cat songs are replacing my loneliness 

who needs conversation when i can listen to these and write about it

this probably isn't the stuff people would think i'd like

and i might not like it

but i like it right now

anyways stream 4 Morant folks thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
